Begining in the End
by amgjtg
Summary: A few months after the invasion loki appears on Stark Tower, but is everything as it seems? Wht is'nt loki on Asgard in jail? Why is he bloody? Whats up with Stark? Are Loki and Stak really that alike? Do you want to know the Answers? Slash


I unfourtanitly do not own Avengers or Ironman AHHH! Not fair

_Speaking in italics _

It was inevitable really; Me and Pepper were bound for failure. With my trust and emotional issues, no way. She was too good for me, she was whole, I am broken. I got back from another normal mission were I made the sacrifice play, and all most died. Her eyes were red and tears on her cheeks, and I knew. I could see it in her eyes the look of acceptance, sorrow, and love mixed into one.

She said she couldn't stand to see me kill myself. That I wasn't invincible. "Kill myself "pleases you really think I took that nuke to save everybody? No, I did it for me because I'm selfish, and who would believe it "Tony Stark suicidal?" yeah right.

Why would he kill himself when he has everything you could ever want and more? One reason; nothing to really live for.

"_A man who has everything, and yet nothing"_

I mean yeah, I care about pepper but, we're going to stay just friends from now on. She sort of acts like the older sister or mother I never had growing up. Plus there are the Avengers now.

I doubt I'll trust them maybe Bruce or Clint, but Clint's loyal to S.H.E.L.D. Natasha fooled me once, never again. Thor is a little harder to connect with cause he's literally from another world. That leaves good O'L Cap. He believes me to be my father, but I'm the exact opposite. He looks at me with disappointment every now and then. I'm done trying to prove myself to others or look for acceptance. Look we're that got me alone.

Oh, and let's not forget the day I put palladium in my chest. Please! I knew the periodic table by heart when I was 4; I already knew a new element the moment it was in my chest. But, no one would know I already knew how to save myself, except Jarvis. It was a rather simple plan, until S.H.I.E.L.D. Just had to play god and decided I was worth something to them.

So I've had my chances to end it all, but no I can't even do that right. That's why at the moment I'm drinking a bottle of some good Russian vodka at my mini bar in the tower.

_"Sir I really think it'd be best if ..."_ My AI said trying to reason with me.

"_No Jarvis mute."_

I can understand why he's worried. It's the first time I touched alcohol in 3months. But, that's what happens when you think about failures and break up. That's right I _was_ sober. I was trying to better for pepper. But, that didn't work out.

I turned my head around to look out at the New York City skyline and its bright lights. I walked towards the balcony were my suit comes off at. I could hear the sirens and honks coming from the ants below. I looked towards the dark sky as I heard the clap of thunder and lighting. That's odd I thought it was supposed to be a clear night.

_"Hey Jarvis what was the whether supposed to be like tonight"?_

_"It appears sir that there was supposed to be a clear night with a temperature of 63" No rain sir". _

_"Huh" and the rain Jar?" "I'm afraid I don't know sir"_

All of a sudden the tower was shaking, and an explosion from above on the roof. "Woah!" Damit! there goes my vodka. Wonderful.

_"Jarvis what the hell was that?"_

"_It appears sir there's a person on the roof"_

_"Jarvis I'm going up"_

"_Dully noted sir"_

Once I reached the roof I looked around and saw a lump of rags on the helipad.

What the hell? As I got closer to the lump I realized it was shaking, that's the person Jarv mentioned.

I kneeled down and reached out poking the person

_"Hey buddy how'd you get up here?"_

That's right I gasped. Not much can surprise me, but this definitely was on the list. I mean when you see the psychotic god that almost destroyed the world, and thru you out a window, you'd be surprised.

How the hell was Loki on my fucking helipad? Wasn't he supposed to be in Asgard with goldilocks? I got a closer look at his face and noticed he had black bruises all over his face, sunken cheeks, and are those stitches across his mouth? He had on some cloths but they were torn to shreds. I could also smell copper, there was blood coming from his stomach, and whole lot of it too.

This was definitely not the god I saw a few months ago. The one who held himself like he was above everyone. Head held high with purpose. This god was broken and damaged. Why am I even thinking like this I should just call fury and be done with it, but I can't. They would just interrogate and torture him some more. I mean he did try to take over the world and throw me out a window. But, me and the god are more similar then I originally realized.

We both had somewhat messed up childhoods. Fucked up fathers, and both trying to please people. I couldn't really make his life worse could I? I came out of my thinking as I heard a half sob half moan come out of the banged up god. What do I do now?

_"Shhhh its ok Loki your ok it's me stark" he looks at me with half lidded eyes, and then he's thrashing around again trying to move away._

_"No, hey stop its ok I'm not going to hurt you ok your safe"_ I grab his shoulders and put one arm under his neck, the other under his knees. He's looking at me again with fear _"I promise your safe"_ with that said I pick him up bridle style and into the elevator. For someone so thin he weighs a ton, guess that's part of being a god.

_"Jarv take us to the shop"_

_"Sir shall I contact S.H.I.E.L.D?"_

"_No Jarvis no one knows but us don't call anyone until I say so. _

_Understand?"_

_"Sir..._

"_Jarvis... As u wish sir"_

"_Good boy"_

Once we get to the shop I put the god on one of the metal work tables. I turn towards my bots. _"Dummy get me a first aid kit" and "u see if you can find me some blankets or something."_

With that taken care of I turn back towards the trickster. He's still shaking.

"_hey I'm gonna take these rags off and get you warmed up ok"_

I grab a pair of scissors from one of the drawers and shred those rags.

I hear the beeps and whirling sounds from u and dummy_. "Perfect timing boys"\_

**Hey everybody first Avengers fic sorry if characters are OC. Please review and tell me what you think! Story ok so far? **


End file.
